


je t'aime que plus les roses

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think about Sussex with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime que plus les roses

i had a plan i had a plan so it was different but you still saw my blood and my broken body and they are images that i can only attempt to brush away now with kisses from my lips that still breathe in air. feel my chest and feel my warmth that has been heated by your light. feel my beating heart and know that you are responsible. and i understand that now i am with you again in more ways than i would have thought possible it’s difficult to imagine my ending wrapped between sheets of lies it’s hard i know i know. but imagine it imagine it a thousand times over because if i were given the chance to live alone or to die for you i would die every single time.

please never forget that you are my everything my absolute whole and a life without you would be a life that ultimately ends broken on a lifeless pavement. my insides are already glass and i would break them myself so take away all that is you and my tears would shatter for a hundred years glistening and dead. there are splinters of our story that will be forever embedded with blood in the tarmac but we healed we healed and now we thrive wrapped in each other's arms. i would suggest that we ignore these scars but they stitch me together and my memories brought me back to you. we grew.

i used to think death would be a sweet empty end from everything i would leave behind. i used to think i wanted to die before i got old enough for my hands to shake my eyes to fail my hair to grey for me to be past my peak but now i have reached the penultimate hour with you and i realise that i want us to wear down together always together with your hand in mine. i’ll say you can have your dog as long as i can have my bees and i’ll ask you what do you think about sussex what do you think about sussex with me.

listen i need you to know that je t'aime plus que les roses je t'aime plus que je ne peux jamais mettre en mots. it’s hard i can’t say it i don’t know if i ever will but i’ll say it in music i’ll say it with slices of buttered toast i’ll say it in all of my touches that i can ever give you until all my nerve endings die i’ll say it in the books that i get you for christmas and i’ll say it when i pass you the remote. i’m sure you already know.

i know i’m not okay not really tests upon tests upon tests and no one really understands i’m wrong i don’t fit but then you look at me and you know explicitly you know all i’ve ever really needed was someone to hold me. for you to hold me. just promise me one thing promise that whatever the future brings that not even i can predict promise me you’ll never let go.

there are times where i wonder who’s bed you would be in if my headstone was appropriately placed but then you assure me you would be right beside me forever forever forever whispering through the earth. this suffocates and wrings me dry of all things until i remember that i would do the same i would i would die for you. it’s unhealthy i know but i would.

i would die for you. 

every single time.


End file.
